


you are not a savior

by mobiusmobiles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Orochimaru (Naruto)-centric, vague scientific research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobiusmobiles/pseuds/mobiusmobiles
Summary: Orochimaru has never liked Danzo and he still doesn’t. He trusts him even less. But-This research could end the war.(Or: Orochimaru's research proprosal gets denied and Danzo steps in with an alternate path)
Kudos: 4





	you are not a savior

“Please,” Orochimaru finds himself pleading, “this research could win the war!”

“But at what cost?” Sensei says with pity in his eyes.

“We have indulged your experiments far too long if you think that this is the sort of thing we allow in Konoha,” Koharu says sharply.

“I recommend you destroy the notes you have on this subject, lest you be tempted,” Utatane says in a similar tone.

Orochimaru looks desperately to Danzo but he only looks on, emotionless.

“I suggest you heed Utatane’s suggestion, Orochimaru. You may go,” Sensei says.

Orochimaru sketches a shallow bow before he leaves. He doesn’t expect anyone to follow him but he hears Danzo’s cane tapping along behind him and slows briefly.

“Sir,” he says in acknowledgment.

“You made some interesting points in there. I’m sorry my fellow council members were unable to see it.”

Orochimaru seethes at this final gesture of pity but all he says is, “Thank you. If you’ll excuse me, I have a month’s worth of notes to destroy.”

Orochimaru doesn’t think he’s ever seen Danzo smile before but his face does something similar to a smile now. It’s a poor imitation at best.

“The Research and Development department is certainly the most well-known way to get approval for an experiment but it is not the only way. I’m sure you’ve heard of my organization.”

Orochimaru has. It’s not exactly something people talk about during the middle of the day in the Tower, though. 

Danzo waits a moment and continues, “If you’re interested, I think we could find a place for your research.”

“Even though Sensei said no?” Orochimaru asks.

“Hiruzen cannot be seen approving of certain decisions but he understands the necessity of what we do,” Danzo says with that same unsettling expression.

Orochimaru has never liked Danzo and he still doesn’t. He trusts him even less. But-

This research could end the war.

Orochimaru nods.

Danzo’s imitation of a smile twists even more oddly and he says, “We are going to save many lives together.”

Orochimaru’s chest clenches slightly but he smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by the song 'Board of Governors' from the Jekyll and Hyde musical


End file.
